


your love is sunlight

by osnesqueen



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shirbert, Surprise Visits, flouting propriety, my fave 1800s teens are in love and struggling with long distance cut them a bit of slack, so sweet you'll have a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osnesqueen/pseuds/osnesqueen
Summary: She misses him.Her eyes land on the note that had been delivered with the bouquet earlier today. His familiar script sends a flutter through her heart, and her fingers trace the outline of her name. For My Anne. The possessive brings a grin to her face, as it always does. His Anne.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 189





	your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annewithab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithab/gifts).



> this is just a short and sweet (oh so sweet) peek into anne and gilbert: the college years for Hecksinki's shirbert secret santa gift. I'm sorry this is coming so late and I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!

She misses him.

Gilbert had sent flowers and a lovely note to commemorate her birthday, but it wasn’t the same as having him here with her. She understands, of course; it’s a long way to come for just 2 hours in the parlour, especially with exam season so close, and she had told him not to worry about it. She knows he would be here if he could, but that doesn’t change the fact that things just aren’t the same without him.

Her eyes land on the note that had been delivered with the bouquet earlier today. His familiar script sends a flutter through her heart, and her fingers trace the outline of her name. _For My Anne_. The possessive brings a grin to her face, as it always does. _**His** Anne_.

“Anne!”

Diana’s voice cuts through the moment, and Anne scrambles to put the last few pins in her hair.

“Coming!”

She’s wearing her best blue dress, as Diana had instructed, and was insanely curious as to what the evening surprise could be. The girls had already had a beautiful lunch, with the most delicious spread, but Diana had assured her that her real gift would be coming later tonight. Whenever Anne prodded about where they were headed, Diana would just shake her head, a smile on her lips.

“Bosom friends don’t keep secrets, Diana!” Anne had cajoled, but Diana wouldn’t budge.

“They do when it’s this one. Trust me,” she insisted, and Anne had had no comeback.

_“Anne!”_

“Sorry, sorry, I’m coming!” Anne calls back, hiking her dress up. “Diana, I don’t know what shoes I’m meant to wear with this, and if you would just tell me what we’re going to be doing, I –“

She had been watching her feet as she hurried from their room, trying to prevent tripping, and when she finally looks up, her heart stops.

It couldn’t be.

A mop of brown curly hair slowly turns to face her, familiar hazel eyes sparkling.

“Hi, Anne,” he says, and that's all it takes for her feet to become unrooted. She flies down the stairs and launches herself into his arms.

“Gilbert!” Anne cries, the force of her hug sending him staggering backwards. His arms wrap around her tightly, one around her waist and the other buried in her hair, holding her to him.

“Happy birthday, Anne-girl,” he murmurs against her hair.

Anne draws back slightly, placing her hands on his cheeks, and kisses him sweetly, the girls tittering in the background at such a blatant display of affection.

“I can’t believe you came,” she breathes.

“Do you need me to pinch you?” Gilbert teases, and Anne grins.

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” she says, and Gilbert’s eyes somehow grow even fonder at that.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Josie remarks dryly, “but if Mrs. Blackmore catches you two here you won’t be allowed suitors for another month, Anne.”

“Suitors?” Gilbert’s eyebrows go high as he eyes Anne. “Do I need to be concerned about competition for the Island’s brightest?”

“No,” Anne insists, shooting Josie a look. “It’s only a competition if the other – non-existent, might I add – competitors have a shot. My heart was stolen by you a long time ago, Gilbert Blythe,” she says, kissing him again to punctuate her point, before untangling her arms from his neck. She sighs. “But Josie is right. Suitors are only allowed in the parlour from 2-4, and this definitely breaks that rule.”

“Good thing our carriages have arrived, then,” Diana breaks in, a grin on her face. “Anne, put on your best dancing shoes. Aunt Jo is throwing a ball for you.”

“A _ball_? Oh, dearest Diana, do you mean that?” Anne gasps, hands clasped in delight. “A dance in my honour?”

“Why do you think Gilbert’s in his best suit?” Diana asks. Gilbert was looking especially handsome tonight, although Anne thought that was simply because she hadn’t seen him in so long. But a closer look showed that yes, he was in his best suit, and the other girls were in their finest dresses and fashionable shoes. “Come on girls, our carriage awaits!”

Giggling, the girls clamour outside and into the first carriage. As Anne and Gilbert approach, however, Diana gets a curious look on her face.

“Oh dear, it looks like there isn’t enough room for us all in here. You two best get in the carriage at the back.”

“Diana, you know we can’t be alone without a chaperone. What will people say?” Anne asks.

“Well of course you’ll have a chaperone. The footman. Who happened to be sick and absolutely had to sit up front with the driver on the ride. See you there!” With a wink, Diana shuts the door to her carriage, leaving Anne and Gilbert alone.

“After you,” Gilbert says, helping Anne up. He climbs in after her, then nods to the footman, who shuts the door with a brush of his nose before clambering up front with the driver.

“Seeing as we’re already flouting propriety,” Anne says, promptly moving to Gilbert’s side of the carriage. Instinctively, he raises his arm, allowing Anne to tuck herself into his side, her cheek on his shoulder. She inhales deeply.

“I really missed you,” she admits quietly.

“Me too,” he whispers, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, arm pulling her ever closer to him. “Me too.”


End file.
